interruptus
by Ellle
Summary: y tras ya tanto tiempo, la historia de nuestros gemelos llega a su fin en el cap 09 mas un pequeño extra de regalo para todas Gracias por leer cap 09&extra ON
1. Chapter 1

_Cap01_

Llevaba cerca de media hora mirando la pared. Ni siquiera le había preocupado el secarse el pelo tras la ducha y sus rastas pesaban si cabe mas de lo normal.

Suspiró de forma lenta y profunda, sintiendo como sus pulmones se hinchaban y hacían presión contra el nudo que tenía en el estomago.

Desde cuando aquella situación había llegado a ser tan desesperante?

Apretaba tan fuerte la toalla entre sus puños que los nudillos latían, dolían. Sentia sus manos como pegadas por la propia fuerza y de vez en cuando el frío de alguna gota resbalar por su pecho.

Un tímido golpeteo en la puerta le sacó de su ensoñación. Ni siquiera oyó su propia voz, sin embargo dijo algo, ya que la puerta se abrió.

-Aún estás así- miró al chico de la puerta de arriba abajo antes de asentir lentamente- ¿qué cojones hacías?...espera...no no no no...no me lo digas.

Aquella afirmación falsamente escandalizada del bajista le hizo sonreír con malicia.

-Por favor...como si yo necesitara el onanismo.-No pudo sino echarse a reír ante la mueca de asco de su compañero.

- No pienso contestar a eso. Dicen que bajes- Tom le sonrió con inocencia antes de verle desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Mierda...podría haber cerrado la puerta.

Abajo solo estaban las cosas de siempre. Los restos del desayuno todavía se esparcían sobre la mesa y el mármol de la cocina, junto con los de la cena. Puso los ojos en blanco al recordar que le tocaba fregar a él.

-Hoy iremos al estudio de grabación- giró sobre sus talones para toparse de frente con su hermano- es nuevo. Dicen que tiene unos "amplis" alucinantes- dijo eso último metiéndose un pedazo de galleta en la boca, al tiempo que levantaba las cejas.

Tom le miró y tardó un instante en contestar. Llevaba una camiseta fina, ancha de color invariablemente negro y aquellos pantalones gastados que le hacían las piernas demasiado delgadas. Demasiado etéreo como para ser humano.

-Tengo ganas de enchufar mi guitarra a algo potente- decidió saltarse el desayuno y comenzar su consumición diaria de cafeína con burbujas.

-Sin pasarse, recuerda que el que debe dar la cara soy yo- y aguantándose una carcajada se hinchó como un pavo, poniéndose de puntillas para acentuar la pequeña diferencia de estatura existente entre los dos.

-No te hagas el importante. Si yo me vistiera de negro y me pintara como un mapache nadie te echaría en falta.

-Oye!- Le golpe en el estomago, riéndose aunque con su orgullo herido.- Habló el que viste discreto.- El guitarra no contestó, solo sonrió ligeramente inclinándose en una reverencia.- Payaso...

Su cuerpo, su cabello negro y lacio. Delgado, con eterno aspecto de niño.

Desde hacía algún tiempo solo deseaba abrazarle. Era una obsesión insana, el deseo de tan solo poder poner las manos sobre sus caderas, sobre aquel hueso marcado y frágil. Se imaginaba colando los dedos bajo la camiseta lentamente, rodeando su ombligo. Lo había visto tantas veces en sus sueños. Las primeras veces le habían escandalizado, después ya buscaba ansiadamente esos sueños en los que su hermano le sonreía sonrojado apretándole entre sus brazos.

Y sabía que era antinatural, sabía que ese deseo no podía materializarse. Sabía que nunca podría apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Desde hacía ya semanas ponía la cara de Bill a cuantas chicas besaba, apartando las manos de sus senos como si quemarán para no romper la ilusión. Las elegía parecidas a él.

A veces incluso las besaba ante su hermano; para verle la cara, para mostrarle lo que sabía hacer, y se preguntaba que sentía. Se preguntaba si él veía aquella escena, le veía besando a alguien parecido a él, y se ponía en su lugar.

Si alguna vez habría imaginado estar entre sus brazos, aunque fuera por curiosidad.

Pero Bill nunca había hecho nada. Solo apoyaba la botella en los labios y sonreía.

-Que miras?- ¿se había quedado embobado? Que fallo.

-Nada, estoy algo cansado.

-Te veo como ido desde hace unos días, estás bien?

Sus ojos miel, con aquel brillo de preocupación, los labios húmedos y separados. Deseó decírselo, pedir perdón e ir a suicidarse por ahí, pero no hizo nada. Solo asentir como un estúpido.

Le vio alejarse tarareando una melodía desconocida. Tal vez, la última canción que tenía en mente, con sus pasos despreocupados, como si caminara por un eterno parque imaginario en un agosto eterno que solo existía en su mente.

Tomó la guitarra enfundada y su cazadora antes de seguir los pasos de Bill.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap02

Cap02

-_abres tus ojos, pero no puedes recordar por que la nieve cae en silencio_- tocaba distraído, no obstante había dejado de lado el pensamiento "soy un asqueroso pervertido" para centrarse en el de "realmente estos amplis son alucinantes" durante al menos un par de horas.- _Ya no puedes sentirla mas_- el menor, en cambio, se aferraba al micro como si la vida le fuera en ello. A veces entre frase y frase incluso apoyaba los labios en él. Un pequeño rift y aquello ya estaría superado. A Tom no le gustaba grabar. Nunca le había gustado. Repetir la canción una y otra y otra vez hasta que todo quedaba perfecto, a veces demasiado perfecto; tanto, que hacía añorar alguna nota mal puesta, alguna improvisación "no-me-acuerdo-de-lo-que-iba-aquí,-bueno-da-igual,-repite-el-arpegio-y-ya", alguna batería descompensada…

Apenas sonó la última nota Bill miró hacía el cristal tras el cual les vitoreaban con gestos.

El disco estaba grabado, y como decía el dicho…cría fama y échate a dormir. Se sonrió con malicia al recordar el tacto del edredón caliente por la mañana.

-Que tal una fiestecíta esta noche Gustav?- necesitaba un compañero de borrachera con urgencia y aquella era la excusa perfecta. Bebería y bebería hasta quedarse sin hígado y morir. Como los buenos roqueros.

-¡Joder, tu te metes algo! ¿Como demonios puedes aguantar?- Tom se colgó de su espalda, dejando todo su peso contra el brazo del batería.

-Pero si apenas es medio día…tienes hasta la noche para descansar.

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle. Salió de la sala con la malsana intención de vaciar la máquina de refrescos, la fuente de agua, y cualquier cosa algo fría. Y entonces el guitarra miró a Georg, esperando una respuesta aunque no le hubiera formulado la pregunta a él.

-Estamos todos igual de hechos polvo- se encogió de hombros ante la exclamación de fastidio del de rastas.

-Pero bueno, vaya panda de viejas amargadas, por el amor de dios- puso los ojos en blanco. No le preguntó a su hermano. Sabía que si le preguntaba a Bill él adoptaría esa actitud tan…tan suya. Tan servicial, solo por no saber quedar mal, y seguramente se iría de fiesta con él, y se sentaría en el sofá con algún baso de algo…y a los 20 minutos estaría irremediablemente dormido.

Con aquella expresión tan dulce que se le ponía al dormir, incluso cuando se le caía la baba; y la imagen de un Bill dormido, o borracho, o las dos cosas eran mas de lo que hubieran podido soportar sus malditas hormonas.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo?- sintió una risotada nerviosa subir por su garganta, pero logró morderse la lengua a tiempo.

-Déjalo, tenéis razón…todos estamos cansados.

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

-…Bill…- le excitaba oír sus propios gemidos ahogados con la almohada. Era ya como un ritual. Cada noche…después de cada concierto. Le veía en su mente tan jadeante como él mismo; llegaba a imaginar hasta la perfección el roce de sus uñas contra su espalda, sus piernas rodeándole la cadera. Le gustaba susurrar su nombre una y otra y otra vez hasta que incluso dejaba de tener sentido. Se imaginaba a si mismo apretándole los hombros contra el colchón, sintiendo su espalda arqueada, su piel empapada, en ese momento en que el corazón parece querer salírsete por la boca.

Mordió el colchón para acallar sus últimos gritos y dejó que todo se fundiera en negro. Y después, como siempre la culpa, el arrepentimiento, la prueba del delito cálida y pegajosa en la mano y la sensación fría del cubre colchón empapado de saliva contra su mejilla.

Y las ganas de llorar. Eso era lo peor.

A tientas buscó el rollo de papel higiénico bajo la cama. ¿Porqué Bill? Podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, incluso en el caso de ser realmente gay podía tener al tío que le diera la gana. ¿Porqué él? Se limpió con fastidio. Su maldito hermano. Su maldito hermano gemelo.

Le agobiaba aquella situación, aquella habitación de hotel, las enormes ganas que sentía de besar a Bill cada vez que él le regalaba una de sus sonrisas aniñadas, cada vez que se colgaba de su brazo, cada vez que le miraba durante un concierto. Se sentía sucio, asqueroso y era precisamente eso lo que le mataba por dentro.

Se levantó pero no había donde ir en aquel maldito hotel a las 3 de la mañana. No había ya donde ir nunca.

Sammy Deluxe le golpeaba los tímpanos con versos ahora vacíos, incapaces de ofrecerle una solución. ¿Quién podría? Se estaba volviendo loco. No sería de extrañar que cualquier día Gustav llamara al psiquiátrico para que se lo llevaran. En un instante de delirio miro al teléfono, pasándole por la cabeza la idea de llamar él mismo, "¿Hola? Quiero follárme a mi hermano gemelo, lo que no sé es si se lo debo a una obsesión narcisista o es que realmente me he enamorado de él hasta las trancas volviéndome un invertido, en todo caso, por favor, pásense por aquí a darme unos electro shocks".

Se sobre saltó al sentir unos ojos clavados en él.

-Bill- estaba en la puerta en pijama. Se quitó los auriculares de un tirón sin atreverse a dar un paso.

-Te he oído dar vueltas...llamé pero no...

-Llevaba los cascos, perdona- y después se hizo el silencio, incomodo y largo.-Puedo pasar?


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Cap 3

Le observó lentamente al entrar; como su delgado cuerpo se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?- el menor esbozó una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes apretados y burlones.

-¿Teniéndote a ti pared con pared haciendo más escándalo que un elefante, dices?- había estado pateando un par de cosas pero no había hecho tanto ruido, ¿no? Volvió sus ojos hacia la maleta en la que llevaba sus gorras, ahora vacía porque todas ellas se esparcían por la habitación.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

-¿Va todo bien?-el de las rastas solo pensaba en que apenas hacía un rato, la habitación le parecía el doble de grande. Necesitaba una cerveza.

-Claro que si, el disco esta grabado, tengo guitarra nueva…ha sido un día genial.

-Y dichas las tonterías de rigor ¿Qué ocurre?- habían centenares, tal vez miles de cosas medianamente inteligentes que hacer, decir o pensar; podría haberse metido en el baño, alegar cansancio, añoranza, crisis adolescente, terror creciente hacia sus fans o nervios por un sueño recurrente sobre la destrucción del mundo y las trompetas de Jericó, pero en vez de todo eso, comenzó a mirar al techo como si este fuera lo mas interesante de la creación.-¿Es que ya no confías en mi?- maldito amo del chantaje emocional. Cada vez que quería sacarle algo, conseguir algo o meterle en algún follón acompañaba esa frase de una estudiada expresión facial que se columpiaba entre "estoy dolido porque no me lo cuentas", "siento que te estoy perdiendo" "Hace 4 años me lo hubieras dicho" y la entrañable "¿no ves que estropeas nuestro vinculo y hieres mis sentimientos?". Todo eso sin palabras. Saltaba de la una a la otra en fracción de segundo sin despegar los labios. De todo eso era capaz Bill.

-Sabes de sobra que confío en ti mas que en nadie- y él bajó el rostro con tristeza murmurando "si, claro"-no me montes dramas, por favor. Ya no somos niños podemos tener secretos.

-Tommy estoy preocupado. Los dos últimos meses estás siendo muy huraño.- Se levantó de la cama para acercarse a él. El mayor sintió ese frío extraño en el estomago ese vuelco en el corazón- estás triste.

Le tenía delante y la pared a su espalda.

-No seas niño Bill.- Seguía mirándole fijamente, tan cerca que sentía su respiración en la piel.

-¿Es conmigo no? ¿és con algo que he hecho con la banda?¿Algo que he dicho? No te quedes callado por el amor de Dios.

El tenerle tan cerca le estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Quieres saber que es lo que me pasa?- se imaginó que su hermano asentiría afirmativamente con una media sonrisa tímida. De haber podido elegir, habría preferido hablar, pero no pudo. Su cerebro dejó de responderle cuando sin quererlo, sin desearlo, sin buscarlo, sus ojos quedaron fijos en los de él. Que eran como los suyos, pero no lo eran. Con aquellos restos de maquillaje negro que los oscurecía y los hacía parecer profundos, eternos, infinitos; aquel deje triste, tímido y siempre conciliador.

Antes de poder razonar nada ya apretaba sus hombros y con un gesto brusco había cambiado la posición; le tenía contra la pared, viendo como aquellos ojos que le hacían enloquecer lo miraban ahora con una pequeña chispa de curiosidad, un abandono blando.

-Tom…- lo susurró lentamente. Como si simplemente comenzara a comprender lo que ocurría. Y ya lo sabía. ¿Qué importaba todo ya? Ahora ya solo leía desaprobación. Tristeza. Iba a perder a su hermano por un deseo que ya no podía controlar por más tiempo.

Hundió sus manos en la inmensidad oscura de su cabello que caía lacio y suave para obligarle a continuar con los ojos fijos en él. Necesitaba aquella desaprobación. Necesitaba sentir que le perdería para detenerse.

-Yo no quería esto.- Esa era la frase que había estado torturándole.

-Tommy…-sabía que quería decir algo más. Pero no le dejó. Apretó los labios contra los suyos para hacerlo callar. Cerró con fuerza los ojos tratando de no ver, tratando de olvidar a quien estaba besando mientras su boca forzaba la suya a abrirse con una desesperación que jamás había sentido antes.

Y pronto el beso tuvo el regusto oxidado de la sangre, el dolor de los dientes al pelear, eco de rabia, de resentimiento escondido, de incomprensión.

Ninguno de los dos disfrutó y al separarse sus bocas latían y quemaban y el aliento era tan caliente que daba ganas de vomitar.

-Por favor Bill…sal de la habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Cap 4

Nunca había visto amanecer, o al menos que él recordara.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que salir. Podía saltarse el desayuno e incluso la comida…pero tarde o temprano tendría que mirar a su hermano a la cara.

-Por favor Bill…sal de la habitación.- recordar sus ojos enrojecidos todavía le provocaba vergüenza. El menor había abierto la boca un segundo para decir algo, pero ni un sonido había brotado de sus labios hinchados, una última mirada y había salido de su habitación tal hi como entró; sin hacer ruido.

Acarició su boca con dos dedos mordiéndolos ligeramente, dejándolos resbalar dentro, empapados en saliva para acariciarse la lengua. Recordaba aquella bola de titanio que decoraba la de su hermano, el tacto duro y cálido que contrastaba con el de sus labios fríos, secos y blandos. Recordaba su corazón latirle contra el pecho como un tambor, recordaba su olor a champú, a laca…ese olor como de ropa nueva y recordaba como su alma le había suplicado desde lo más profundo que siguiera, que era su hermano, que lo entendería y le perdonaría. ¿Pero que había que entender? ¿Qué habría dado su alma a cambio de que Bill hubiera correspondido el beso? Y en el colmo del delirio le imaginaba allí, con él, susurrando su nombre tan cerca de su oído…y no Bill, me haces cosquillas basta, para…sus manos frías colándose bajo su camiseta. Estaba enfermo.

Se levantó como con un resorte al notar que la temperatura de su cuerpo volvía a subir. Hacía calor en aquella habitación, pero no era la habitación. Era él.

Se cambió de camiseta antes de atusarse las rastas dispuesto a pasar cuanto antes el mal rato, sin poder evitar que la mano le temblara al coger el pomo.

En el comedor del hotel había unas tres o cuatro personas, ninguna del equipo que supuso, todavía debían dormir. Tenía el estomago cerrado pero aún así, su mala conciencia le obligó a coger una tostada, untarla y dedicarse a mordisquearla a la espera de que alguien bajara.

-Vaya vaya, ¿en que realidad alternativa me encuentro en la que tu te levantas antes que yo?- Gustav le miraba con los brazos en jarra-¿que ha pasado?

-Nada... ¿tiene que haber pasado algo para que yo madrugue?- le dedicó una expresión infantil lamiendo la tostada.

-Como mínimo, hundirse tu habitación-dio un trago de té antes de dejarse caer en la silla de enfrente haciendo que la comida se balanceara en la bandeja.- ¿No comes nada más?-Iba a contestar, a decirle que no tenía hambre, que ya se hincharía de hamburguesas a la hora de comer pero un saludo a su espalda le heló la sangre-Vaya, el otro dormilón en pie antes de las tres de la tarde en el día libre ¿Qué demonios me he perdido?- y frunció el cejo mientras Bill se sentaba en la mesa.

-No he dormido nada, nada bien- se le veía en las ojeras, enormes y oscuras, demasiado fuertes para una sola noche sin dormir, y el mayor pensó que tal vez había estado llorando.

-Deberías ir a tumbarte un rato entonces- le habló mirándole de reojo, a un pequeño punto amoratonado en su labio inferior.

-No, estoy bien- no fue seco, ni borde ni nada. Solo sonó cansado. Solo sonó triste. Su pierna tocaba ligeramente la de Tom, podía sentirlo incluso a trabes de sus pantalones anchos.

-Ahora solo falta que Georg nos sorprenda gratamente bajando a desayunar también-Bill soltó una carcajada irónica. Sin duda el bajista estaba en su cama feliz, soñando con los angelitos.

El resto del desayuno fue un incomodo silencio. Gustav ojeaba un libro raído mientras apuraba un panekkoke de manzana y nata, Tom tardó casi media hora en terminar la tostada y Bill removió el bol de leche con cereales hasta haberlo convertido en una pasta incomible.

-En fin, voy a recoger mis cosas- el mayor se puso en pie mas por estar al borde de un ataque de nervios que por recordar el estado en que había dejado su habitación la noche anterior.

¿Cómo había podido meter la pata tanto? Pero Bill parecía estar normal. A lo mejor no se había enfadado…a lo mejor sentía algo. Sí, claro y a lo mejor legalizaban las relaciones incestuosas, el matrimonio gay y podían comprarse una casita en los Alpes también.

-Voy a ayudarte- un leve roce de la mano del cantante en su espalda le pronosticó que moriría de una úlcera antes de llegar a la habitación.

Evitó el ascensor solo para aplazar el momento de quedarse a solas con él en alguna estancia cerrada aunque fuera 5 minutos. 5 minutos pueden ser cruciales cuando no sabes que decir, cuando tratas de buscar una excusa, aunque, por desgracia en aquel caso no la había.

Suspiró profundamente antes de entrar, seguido por su gemelo que no había abierto la boca en todo el trayecto. Tal vez era su modo de vengarse por aquella noche sin dormir que le había creado esas antiestéticas ojeras, tal vez tampoco sabía que decir.

-No has dormido ¿por lo de ayer?- formuló la pregunta sin volverse a mirarlo.

-Ajá.

-¿Estás enfadado?

-Estoy sorprendido, supongo- le oía a su espalda- pero lo entiendo. Siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien como hermanos, pasamos todo el tiempo juntos, y con las giras, el estress…todo, es normal que acabemos por confundirnos- se giró a mirarle con una sensación extraña en el estomago. Lo había malinterpretado todo.-Lo de ayer está olvidado, no te apures Tommy.

-Yo no estoy confuso- apretó el entrecejo entre los dedos, como si ese gesto hiciera que su cerebro estuviese menos denso- te quiero, y eso no va a cambiar. No puedes olvidarlo, porque yo no puedo- un paso y lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder rodear su cintura con los brazos y estrecharle contra su cuerpo- cada vez que te tengo cerca quiero besarte y eso no va a cambiar- le miró a los ojos para ver su reacción y el le devolvió la mirada. Su reflejo, tan iguales pero al mismo tiempo tan distintos. Bill, el oscuro, el femenino, dulce y siempre algo triste no demasiado. Eran como el Ying y el Yang. Bill era su Yang. Su paz. La oscuridad que necesitas para poder descansar; esa oscuridad que te arropa y te muestra maravillosos sueños sin quedarse nada para ella. Oscuridad misteriosa, oscuridad eterna, oscuridad lasciva.

Buscó de nuevo sus labios para saciarse de él, para saciarse de oscuridad, pero esta vez de forma tierna y lenta. Un beso cálido, con sabor a fruta y a jadeo y él le correspondió de forma tímida, dulce, como siempre había imaginado que besaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo habían pasado así, pero rezó para poder vivir sin respirar un poco más.

-¿Me estás dejando seguir por pena?- a decir verdad igual le daba la respuesta. Necesitaba aquello. Se dejó resbalar sin apartar la mejilla de su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, hasta morder la piel tatuada de su vientre con desesperación y prisas, hasta arrancarle un gemido, una presión de sus manos sobre los hombros. Hasta sentir como las rodillas del menor flojeaban al contacto con su lengua. Lamió, sorbió y chupó la piel de su estomago sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas, sin dejar de sentir como él tiraba de sus rastas con suavidad.- ¿Es esto lástima?

- No. No lo sé.

-¿No lo es, o no lo sabes?- desabotonó su pantalón esperando que hiciera algo, pero Bill no se movió- ¿Me dejarías seguir hasta el final por pena?- estiró la lengua para lamer justo en el borde del boxer, para dejar ahí su respiración como una caricia, para sentir el corazón del menor como un pequeño pájaro cautivo dentro de su cuerpo.- Eres demasiado bueno.

Se incorporó, quedando de nuevo frente a frente.

-Eres mi hermano- dijo aquello como si lo justificara todo, como si fuera normal que aquello pasara entre hermanos. Como si fuera entendible, perdonable, lícito.

-No seas tan tierno porque sino todo el mundo se enamora de ti- pasó la mano por su mejilla, que ardía sonrojada mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

-Tommy si realmente lo necesitas no me importa- el color de sus mejillas subió de tono aun mas mientras hablaba- porque eres tu.

-Necesito que me quieras como yo te quiero, y eso no puedes regalármelo.

-¡Te quiero!- lo dijo en un tono tan obvio, tan dulce que Tom no pudo sino sonreír.

-Ya lo sé, pero no es lo mismo.-Besó su frente antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Se sentía mejor, no estaba huyendo de Bill. Solo necesitaba aire.

Tras el portazo el menor siguió sin moverse. Trataba de que su corazón se calmara después de aquello pero le parecía imposible. Su piel ardía, sus manos temblaban, sentía los labios hinchados latir con fuerza. Estaba excitado. Su hermano le había excitado. Su lengua, sus manos, su forma de mirarle. Ladeó la cabeza, tratando de imaginar como serían los besos de Tom contra su cuello, contra su pecho. Pasó los dedos sobre la estrella, ya seca aunque aún caliente y no pudo evitar un escalofrío, un sollozo…algo empapado y calido dentro de sus pantalones.

-Mierda- murmuró. Menos mal que iba de negro.

NdAutora: Tom es tonto.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap5

Cap5

Durante el resto del día libre no volvieron a verse las caras, algo que no pasaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Les gustaba pasar las horas muertas juntos, a excepción de Gustav que se iba a hacer quién sabe que cosas cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

El grupo les absorbía, pero no importaba; eran felices así.

La frase más repetida del cantante aquella mañana tenía que ver con descubrir el paradero de

su hermano. No le había cabreado que le ignorase, no le había cabreado que lo besara, no le había cabreado que le hiciera salir de la habitación sin derecho a decir esta boca es mía, ni que le hubiera metido mano, ni siquiera que hubiese no ya insinuado, sino afirmado rotundamente que se dejaba tocar por pena, como si cualquiera que hubiese venido llorándole hubiera tenido derecho absoluto sobre su piel.

Al salir de la habitación el menor creyó que volvería, que solo necesitaba pasear, calmarse o…algo. Le había esperado. Le había esperado durante horas y no había vuelto. Y eso si que le hacía estar furioso. No podía liar la que había liado y luego desaparecer sin darle oportunidad de explicarse.

Cuando apareciera le haría tragar la maldita pala de ping pong, para que aprendiera, gilipollas, que diez minutos no le convertían en un hermano lo suficientemente mayor como para tratarle de inocente niño traumatizable.

Tarareó algún estribillo de Nena al azar, tratando de apartar la idea de asesinar a su hermano con dolor. Que lento pasaba el maldito tiempo cuando lo único que deseaba era que corriese.

Tras tres horas de búsqueda decidió que su mejor opción era montar guardia frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Tenía que aparecer y, por su bien más le valía aparecer antes de que tuviera una pira montada con sus gorras.

Se quitó el collar de pinchos para jugar a enrollarlo y desenrollarlo entre los dedos.

Había perdido los nervios, estaba ojeroso y se había estropeado la manicura, pero se vengaría, si hacía falta volverían aquellos años en que se zurraban con las cazuelas.

-¿Qué haces aquí tirado?- aquella pregunta le arrancó de sus pensamientos vengativos. Los pantalones anchos del mayor estaban ahora ante sus ojos.

-Pues no sé. Estábamos hablando y te has ido- el rastas le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el calor de la piel de su hermano.

Al tenerle otra vez enfrente.

-Ha sido un día muy raro- y de nuevo silencio. Incómodo y largo silencio en aquel pasadizo de hotel. Iban a hablar, y comenzaron los dos a la vez; y sus nombres sonaron simultáneos antes de caer de nuevo en el silencio.- ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Tu primero- nunca les había resultado difícil hablar sin embargo ahora las palabras se quedaban en el fondo de la garganta, se ahogaban con ellas, podían sentirlas en el estomago.

Un paso adelante y Bill acortó a cero el espacio entre los dos.

- ¿Qué…?- y de nuevo su boca contra la del mayor, los brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Tom creyó que soñaba cuando los labios del moreno se despegaron de los suyos para llegar al cuello, para lamer con suavidad, arrancando jadeos y algún escalofrío eléctrico. Apretó su camiseta entre los puños y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad le apartó lo suficiente para poder volver a hablar con cordura.- Bill de verdad, esto no es necesario…no quiero que te sientas obligado a…-ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase, un chasquido, un instante de confusión y un par de segundos para comprender lo que había pasado. La mano abierta del menor en el lugar conde antes había estado su cara, y un creciente ardor picante en la mejilla- ¡¿pero porque me pegas?!

-¡Tú eres tonto! ¡Ese es tu puto problema!- el de rastas le tapó la boca mirando a derecha e izquierda que nadie apareciera alertado por los gritos de su hermano antes de seguir hablando en un furioso susurro. Uno de los anillos de Bill le había hecho un corte en la mejilla que no dolía, pero si escocía como un maldito demonio.

-Mira idiota, lo estoy haciendo por ti. No has de esforzarte siempre por agradar pase lo que pase- al hablar el guitarra le hundía el dedo en el pecho una y otra y otra vez- si se ha dado el caso de que he tenido que confesarte mis sentimientos pues me dejas en paz, no espero que hagas nada joder. ¿Si vienes aquí a besarme te crees que me ayuda? ¿Te crees que no quiero hacerte nada y que con cuatro besos esto va a pasar? Soy un hombre adulto y te quiero joder, así que si quieres ayudarme será mejor que me dejes en paz y que no te acerques a mí estando a solas en un tiempo- El menor le miraba estupefacto. Siempre había creído que su hermano tenía mas luces. No podía creer que para él fuese algo tan difícil de ver. Suspiró, en parte cargándose de paciencia, en parte desechando la idea de volver a golpearle, en parte para volver a encontrar un maldito tono de voz civilizado. Lo miró a los ojos sin prisas, y a la pequeña gota de sangre que la bajaba por la mejilla.

-Tommy ¿Tú me escuchas?- no lo preguntó como reproche, ni como bordería; solo quería estar seguro de donde estaba el jodido problema.

-Claro que te escucho ¿a que viene eso ahora?

- ¿¡Entonces te hago un maldito mapa o que!?- de nuevo la mano de Tom tapándole la boca, y ya estaba perdiendo los papeles por completo. Le cogió la muñeca y se la apretó contra la pared, importándole un carajo hacerle daño. La espalda de Tom golpeó secamente la pared pero ni lo notó, el aliento de Bill contra el suyo lo tenía hipnotizado. Avanzó ligeramente la cabeza para besarle, pero le menor retiró la suya, haciendo que le odiara por ello.

-Bill…- por el tono de súplica que usó, el menor estuvo apunto de ceder, pero no…se merecía aquello. Su manicura debía ser vengada. Mordió el aro de su labio y tiró de él, antes de bajar a su barbilla y su cuello. El mayor ni siquiera intentaba parar los gemidos que le producía la sensación cálida de la lengua, los dientes y aquella bola de titanio que ahora subía por el filo de su mandíbula hasta su oído, regalándose con fuerza en aquella parte mas dura que ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba pero le volvía loco.-Nos van a ver- murmuró en un momento de lucidez.

- ¿De que tienes miedo?- le susurraba contra su oído, metiendo la mano libre dentro de su camiseta y una de sus piernas entre las suyas- ¿de que alguien te vea a ti, gran seductor, rojo como un tomate y contra la pared?- El guitarra le odió por aquel tono de burla-si quieres que entremos en la habitación no tengo inconveniente pero…no me pidas que pare después.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Cap 6

Tom apenas podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Allí le tenía, Bill acorralándole contra la pared, solo que no era Bill o al menos no el de sus sueños. ¿Dónde estaba aquella criatura tierna y cándida que se entregaba lánguidamente? Allí desde luego no.

Sus besos tiernos poco a poco se aceleraron, ganaron fuerza y seguridad y las manos resbalaban por todo resquicio que su ropa les permitía sin llegar a acariciar ningún punto realmente sensible.

-Bill, en serio…nos van a ver- esa idea que a él le escandalizaba al menor parecía casi divertirle.

-Tranquilo, no dejaría que nadie se uniera- le quito la gorra para acceder mejor a él- si con las chicas también eres así, no me extraña que tengas tanto éxito.

El mayor no podía ni hablar. Aquello superaba cualquier fantasía, cualquier anhelo. Pero al mismo tiempo, aquella actitud de su hermano le impedía defenderse; desesperado le cogió el rostro entre las manos para besarle, para tratar de imponer algo de su voluntad en la que ya parecía una partida ganada por el cantante. Y así contra aquella pared comenzó un nuevo modo de hacerse la guerra, donde no cabían gritos, insultos, bromas pesadas o camisetas favoritas teñidas por "accidente". Cada uno luchaba para dominar al otro al tiempo que combatía sus ganas de dejarse dominar.

Las bocas quemaban, dolían y sus propios jadeos haciéndose eco en el vacío pasadizo les excitaban mas y mas, obligándoles a seguir con una desesperación ciega de tenerse en aquel momento como principio y final de sus vidas.

Bill se separó de improviso y el mayor sintió frío, como si un aire azul helado hubiese recorrido aquel pasillo como un fantasma.

-Ven-le tendió la mano para acercarle de nuevo pero el moreno negó con una sonrisa, con sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados, mostrando las marcas rojas que el primer asalto contra la pared le había dejado en el cuello-no juegues conmigo.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar contra la puerta de la habitación del mayor mientras se mordía el labio, tratando de retener una risotada.

Se arremangó la camiseta mostrándole el ombligo y la estrella que hacía unas horas había besado con desesperación.

-¿Quieres que me la quite?- pese a estar casi a dos metros de su hermano la respiración de Tom seguía tan acelerada que se confundía con jadeos- si entras lo hago.-Un pinchazo de mala conciencia invadió al de rastas un segundo.¿Se habían vuelto locos los dos?

-No sé si esto está bien, somos hermanos joder- Bill rodó los ojos con un suspiro. ¿Tenía que hacerlo todo él? Nunca habría podido imaginarse que su hermano era de esos que calentaban para después echarse atrás.

-Yo voy a entrar y a quitármela, contigo o sin ti… tu verás lo que haces- y cerró de un portazo. Aquello era una mierda inmensa. Su hermano era estúpido. A él también le asustaba aquella situación pero la afrontaba (a su ver) de modo civilizado. Tiró la camiseta y la gorra que seguía en su mano con rabia contra el sofá y se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que haría su hermano mayor. Pasaron casi dos eternos minutos en los que le maldijo de todas las formas que sabía teniendo convencimiento de que habría ido a torturarse con aquel rollo estúpido de ser hermanos, amor imposible y demás mierdas.

Pero entonces el chasquido de una puerta y el crujir del parqué le hicieron estremecerse. Un abrazo desde detrás y un beso justo bajo su nuca, en aquella vértebra marcada le obligó susurrar el nombre del guitarra.

-Lo siento- echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse en su hombro, para sentir sus besos, para buscar un sustento y no desfallecer allí mismo.-Te quiero.- Le dejó besarle la espalda con lentitud, inclinándose para permitirle seguir su columna.

-Quítate la camiseta, ahora.-Y los brazos le soltaron para obedecer. Para deshacerse de aquella maldita camiseta ancha que impedía que el mundo disfrutara del cuerpo del mayor.

Se giró para mirarle. Su pecho tan distinto del del moreno, más ancho, más fuerte, con la piel más oscura. Un suspiro de satisfacción al tenerle al fin así, cara a cara, aún preguntándose hasta donde estaría dispuesto a llegar.

-Ya está-un gesto inocente, una de sus rastas cayéndole desde la coleta hacia delante y un pequeño juego con el aro de su labio, por todo eso, de no haber sido tan orgulloso, Bill le hubiera venerado como a un Dios.

-Aquí estamos al fin- le tomó de los antebrazos para acercarle- no tengas vergüenza.

-No tengo vergüenza.

-Vamos que no- y sus labios cayeron sobre su cuello, dejando de lado el enmarañado cabello rubio para disfrutar y hacerse propietario absoluto de su piel.

-Se suponía que tu eras dulce, romántico y tierno y todas esas cosas y que el pervertido pseudo-nimfómano era yo- al hablar, el mayor jadeaba las frases incapaz de apartar las manos del pecho del moreno.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso.

-Nada, solo te informaba…creo que se te ha olvidado- le sintió reír y el menor dio la partida por ganada. Llegaría hasta el final.

-¿Recuerdas esta mañana…lo que estabas haciendo?- el estomago de Tom dio un pequeño vuelco cuando las manos del menor se posaron sobre sus hombros y hicieron una ligera presión hacia abajo- vamos.

Y sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, su rostro entre las finas manos de su hermano y sus besos, esta vez más lentos y profundos que arrancaban gemidos al moreno que allí, de

pie le miraba con dulzura acariciando su coleta rubia.

Le tomó de la cadera para que se arrodillara también, y lo hizo, algo incómodo por unos pantalones demasiado ajustados que el mayor trataba de arrancarle sin conseguirlo.

-¿Cómo carajo te atas esto?- había dejado incluso de besarle para pelearse con las hebillas de su cintura mientras el aludido se tapaba la boca con la mano reprimiendo una carcajada que podía echarlo todo a perder. –En o te lo desatas o te quedas sin.

Nota: sí, la continuación en el capitulo 7…es que si no me quedaba demasiado largo respecto al resto


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Cómo carajo te atas esto

A Marbius, porque no soy tan malvada, porque cortar lemon es feo, pero que te lo dediquen es bonico así que, ahí van mis humildes disculpas xD

-¿Cómo carajo te atas esto?- había dejado incluso de besarle para pelearse con las hebillas de su cintura mientras el aludido se tapaba la boca con la mano reprimiendo una carcajada que podía echarlo todo a perder. –En serio o te lo desatas o te quedas sin.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda para soltar una a una las correas que impedían a su hermano llegar hasta él con la mayor lentitud posible, mientras este mordía el interior de su muslo empapando la cara tela que a él tanto le gustaba.

-Eres como un animal- murmuró divertido al sentir los tirones de impaciencia.

-No vayas de inocente, lo haces adrede.

En un minuto los pantalones estuvieron donde el de rastas consideraba que era su sitio; bien lejos. Los había tirado con rabia al sentir a su hermano libre, rompiendo una lámpara de mesa en el proceso y provocando un ataque de risa por parte del menor que casi no podía calmar con besos.

-Eres un cafre, cafre- repetía esa palabra entre carcajadas y gemidos que el rubio lograba arrancarle al besar su pecho, luchando por no comenzar a reír también; eso si que sería una situación estúpida.

-Me encanta oírte reír así.

-Es porque eres tú- y le cogió de la cintura para rodar, para dejarle bajo su cuerpo, porque así debía ser. Él era el mayor, el más grande y el más pesado…además sus omoplatos empezaban a quejarse del duro suelo.-Solo contigo…-A diferencia de los suyos, los pantalones del mayor fueron significativamente más fáciles de quitar. Concretamente ni los desabrochó.- Se lo pones demasiado fácil a las groupies- Tom no ofrecia resistencia mientras Bill le quitaba los zapatos, los calcetines y pasaba los dedos por el borde del boxer.

-Hazlo si lo deseas- agachó la cabeza comenzando a besar sin quitar la tela. El rubio susurró su nombre a cada beso, con un escalofrío, con mayor volumen cuanta mas fuerza ganaban las caricias de su boca. La tela se humedeció, calentada por su aliento, dejando un sabor salado, un regusto amargo, gemidos de súplica del mayor que sonaban por la habitación dando el absoluto control de todo al cantante.

Y levantó la cara para mirarle, para verle allí, tendido, con la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda dejando el cuello totalmente desprotegido, respirando con dificultad, los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en algún punto indeterminado de la sala y se sonrió con malicia ante su obra.

- ¿Estas bien?- sabía que sí, pero preguntó sólo para verle asentir con rapidez, tragar saliva y morderse la mano. Dejó deslizar los dedos por su cadera para que se llevaran abajo la ropa interior

- ¿Has hecho esto alguna vez?

-No eres el único que tiene sexo.

-No te había imaginado así- y los ojos grandes, calidos y felinos del menor se entrecerraron divertidos, volvió a bajar la cabeza para morder con fuerza el interior de sus muslos haciéndole chillar aun sin saber si de dolor o placer.

- ¿Me habías imaginado? Interesante- el cosquilleo nervioso volvió al estomago del guitarra, la excitación de la revelación, el deseo desesperado de aferrarse a algún sitio, pese a que estaban en el suelo y todo quedaba lejos de su alcance, y tubo que abrir las piernas porque Bill se había sentado sobre sus talones entre ellas, sus manos subían desde los muslos pasaban por la cadera y se perdían contra su pecho, oprimiéndolo con su peso, hasta llegar a la boca; hasta obligarle a abrirla con una mano mientras la otra le sujetaba el cuello sin fuerza y los dedos se abrían paso para que la caricia entrara en su cuerpo y se fundiera con su lengua, tan virgen en aquel sentido pues, ningún polvo con ninguna quinceañera había sido nunca así, las quinceañeras no sabían aquellos secretos que ni él mismo sabía, ni sabía donde su hermano había podido aprenderlos; pero sintió celos.

Le miró a los ojos, rojo de vergüenza, tragando sus dedos de finas uñas esmaltadas hasta mas allá de la articulación mientras con los suyos buscaba desesperado alguna malformación en el parqué a la que poderse aferrar.

- Será mejor que pases la lengua tan abajo como puedas- y su mano se inclinó, obligandole a levantar la cabeza, a tragar hasta la base del dedo y sentir que su cuerpo era recorrido por una arcada y no podía dejar de lamer, de temblar, de gemir cada vez que con la mano libre Bill le pellizcaba, apretaba o acariciaba- no quiero hacerte daño.

Y finalmente la mano dejó de atormentale, salió de su boca produciendole adrede un último cosquilleo en el labio con las yemas de los dedos.

-Si alguna vez encuentro a quien te enseñó a hacer esto, juro que le pegaré una paliza- logró murmurar mientras el moreno se cargaba una de sus piernas sobre el hombro.

-¿Tan herida está tu dignidad?- Tom respiró hondo y fue soltando el aire poco a poco a medida que los dedos de su hermano se habrían paso en él.

-No.-Tenía dos dedos dentro antes de querer darse cuenta- pero no soporto la idea de que hayas estado…-"con alguien más de esta manera", así acababa la frase, pero fue incapaz de decirlo. Los finos dedos se cebaban con su próstata mientras el tercero comenzaba a invadirle. El dolor y el placer no se mezclaban, venían a oleadas como la marea uno tras otro y sin parar, cada uno mas fuerte que el anterior, haciéndole temer al que vendría.

-Me dices eso cuando soy yo el que a estado tragando verte con esas groupies estúpidas- se apoyó en su pecho para acabar de entrar de golpe el tercer dedo- me hacías daño, ¿lo sabías Tommy? Cada beso, cada caricia, cada sonrisa era como una puñalada.

Los dedos se retiraron con lentitud, dejando un espacio incómodo y extraño en él. Y le miró en silencio mientras de rodillas, con su pierna aún sobre el hombro, el menor se bajaba la ropa interior y le devolvía la mirada encendido.

-Soy tuyo y lo sabes- cerró los ojos, al sentir como se acomodaba para comenzar. El corazón le latía tan rapido que un par de veces creyó que se le detendría.

-Antes no lo sabía, y hoy voy a hacer, que no se te olvide nunca.- Le dio un rápido beso húmedo a la rodilla antes de tomarlo de la mano.

-Mastúrbate muy despacio- el de rastas estaba confuso. ¿A que coño venía aquello?- Si no lo haces te haré daño, vamos- abrió los ojos un segundo, sintiendo mas vergüenza que en toda su vida junta pero aún así comenzó a hacerlo sin poder mantenerle la mirada, guardando un pequeño quejido de dolor al sentirle invadir su cuerpo de aquella manera, al sentir que quemaba. Y el dolor se hizo más fuerte. Quiso chillarle que parara, que iba a desgarrarle, que le dolía, que escocía, pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que su hermano no pararía y no quería comprobar si aquella corazonada era cierta.

Hacía el final entró de golpe y se quedó allí, quieto, muy quieto como esperando que pasara algo, sin embargo él no podía dejar de retorcerse entre quejidos tratando de escapar de aquella tortura que le quemaba el estomago y hacia que su corazón latiera en sitios inapropiados.

-Shhh- le besó el rostro, buscando sus labios que le repetían una y otra vez el dolor que sentía, que le suplicaban que terminase de una vez aunque fuera en lo más profundo de sus entrañas- te dije que no dejaras de tocarte, vamos, continua.

Y con mano temblorosa volvió a hacerlo, porque sabía que no habría compasión y él no soportaba el dolor; nunca lo había hecho.

-Bill no puedo más- su voz agudizada en un murmullo al sentir como su hermano se retiraba y volvía a entrar muy despacio.

-Confía en mí- volvió a salir pero la entrada fue más brusca, arrancándole un gemido del pecho- el dolor es parte de ello.

La tercera entrada fue más fuerte, al igual que su salida. El menor comenzó a jadear a medida que ganaba velocidad y se inclinaba hacia delante, obligándole a retirar la mano de su sexo, sintiendo como cada vez que salía de él sus intestinos parecían querer acompañarle.

Y lentamente, el placer comenzó a discernirse entre el dolor, a subir como espasmos de calor por su cuerpo, a habitar entre sus estómagos; en aquel lugar en el que el cuerpo del cantante acariciaba lo que anteriormente habían acariciado sus manos, y había un eco en la voz de Bill, un murmullo sordo que pronunciaba cosas inconexas. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que era él mismo.

-Te quiero- se lo susurraba en jadeos pegado a su oído. Él sólo podía apretar las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Los empujones se detuvieron un instante y se quedaron frente a frente en silencio. Bill le tomó la mano apretando los dedos contra sus labios- deja de arañar el suelo, te haces daño. Agarra mi espalda, vamos- le costó un esfuerzo pasar los brazos, estrecharle aún más mientras volvía a moverse, a susurrar su nombre, a susurrar cuanto le quería y a jurar que si le veía con una groupie le encerraría y no le permitiría salir más.

Y el calor se hizo tan intenso que apenas podía soportarlo.

-Bill…Bill voy a…- apenas pronunció esas palabras sintió que algo ardiente le llenaba por dentro; los gemidos de su hermano eran lo bastante fuertes como para que pudiera haberlos oído alguien que pasara por el pasillo, y él le siguió, se dejó llevar… se sumió en el olvido. Un olvido oscuro en el que sólo podía sentir y solo existía el nombre de su hermano.

Hubo un silencio atronador en un instante y después quedaron quietos, uno sobre el otro sin saber que decir.

-¿Aún te duele?- El rubio asintió lentamente con una sonrisa.

-Pero no importa, lo he pasado bien- el menor le devolvió la sonrisa echándose a un lado incapaz de dejar de mirarle.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la ducha?

-Deja que me recupere un poco- el cantante se hizo un ovillo apoyado en el hombro del rubio.

-Tommy abrázame- el único contacto que Tom le regaló fue un pellizco en el brazo.

-No te hagas el inocente ahora, me acabas de…- ni siquiera pudo decirlo sin comenzar a reír de vergüenza-oh dios Bill


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Buenos días a todos

-¡Buenos días a todos!- Gustav se giró, sintiendo un escalofrío ante el tono de voz del menor, feliz y dos octavas mas agudo de lo normal.

-¿Nos hemos despertado felices hoy?- el moreno asintió un par de veces antes de dejarse caer sobre una de las sillas sin ningún cuidado.

-Hoy es un día maravilloso.

-¿Ya lo has recogido todo? Piensa que un día de estos no te esperaremos

-Mi equipaje está hecho, listo y cargado.

-Si no lo oigo no lo creo- silbó el batería dando por finalizado su desayuno- ¿te a abducido algún platillo o algo?

-Llevas un par de días muy raro…-el bajo dio un sorbo a su taza- me diste bastante miedo ayer cuando viniste a preguntar si había visto a Tom.

-Que por cierto también anda extraño…tendrías que haber visto a que horas intempestivas se despertó ayer.-Una mirada de los dos jóvenes hacia el cantante, que trataba de fingir que la cosa no iba con él, le cedió el turno.

-fue solo casualidad…ya sabeis.

-Sí, ese rollo vuestro- un picor tras as orejas puso en guardia al moreno.

-Pero pero… ¿Qué rollo? ¿Qué dices? Somos hermanos.

-¿Ahora no tenéis "una relacion especial, porque somos gemelos y siempre estaremos juntos"?- tragó saliva. Más le valía no estresarse en adelante.

oooooOOOOOoooooo

-Traigo el desayuno-había un bulto sobre la cama, tapado con los edredones y Bill temió que el guitarra siguiera durmiendo.

-¿mmmhh hay tostadas?

-Y bollos, y zumo…cosas sanas, ya sabes…no había ni una maldita hamburguesa- dejó la bandeja a un lado mientras buscaba con los ojos donde carajo había dejado el paquete de cigarrillos.

-Zumo de que…?- seguía sin salir de debajo de las 3 toneladas de ropa de la cama, y su voz sonaba ahogada, lejana adormecida y ronca.

-Naranja, plátano con uva y frambuesa- se sentó junto al cojín sujetando los tres botellines mientras el de rastas asomaba la cabeza con los ojos hinchados preguntándose porque demonios existía un zumo de plátano con uva.

-¿Cuál quieres?- con un gruñido le arrebató uno y se lo llevó a las profundidades de la ropa de cama- podrías ser mas cariñoso ya que soy servicial.

-No lo fui lo bastante ayer…-no lo preguntó. De echo, aún no había terminado de asimilar lo ocurrido y en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que en cuanto lo hubiera hecho el trauma sería irreversible.

-Ayer fuiste simplemente embriagador- pese a las mantas el mayor sintió las manos del moreno descargar peso en el costado.- tan dulce que casi me hace pensar en no dejarte salir mas de esta habitación- la ultima frase convertida en susurro le hizo quedarse quieto bajo la ropa. Muy quieto y muy rígido, como el ratón acechado por un depredador mayor. Y le confundía, y le excitaba…y le gustaba. Ese cosquilleo en el estomago, ese no saber que decir, ese calor que se hacía insoportable por momentos y la respiración de su gemelo tan cerca que casi la podía imaginar contra su oreja pese a la densidad de la ropa de cama.

-¿tu lo sabías?- se deshizo de ella de un manotazo para clavar los ojos en los de su hermano que, sentado en la cama, sonreía como si la pregunta no fuese con él- tú sabías lo que yo sentía ¿verdad?

-Tenía tantas ganas de que me quisieras que creí que me estaba engañando. Cuando me dijiste que me querías pensé que estarías confundido- le acarició la mejilla primero, tomando después una de sus rastas- no quería hacerme ilusiones.

-Te quiero Bill- un tirón i lo tenía sobre su cuerpo, y podía acariciarle, y era suyo…de alguna manera, y el menor se dejaba querer, guardándose una sonrisa mientras daba las gracias porque su hermano siguiera desnudo.

-Dímelo otra vez- y él se lo susurró, no una sino 100 veces, flojo, muy flojito contra su oreja arrancándole risas y escalofríos.

-Eres perverso.

-Si lo vas diciendo por ahí nadie te creerá, yo soy el hermano bueno, recuerdas?

-si supieran como eres en realidad.

-Nadie lo sabrá nunca…solo aquí...solo contigo…

-Maldito incubo- rió el de rastas cuando Bill volvió a morder su cuello- déjame desayunar.

-No te lo has ganado- se sentó sobre su estomago sujetando una de las tartitas de crema con chocolate entre sus finos dedos y la mordió lentamente para que el rubio no perdiera detalle de su gesto

- hijodeputa dame eso!- y risas y gritos mientras Tom trataba de incorporarse para arrebatársela y Bill se la alejaba lo más que podía estirando el brazo. Al final el mayor se hartó, sorprendiendo al moreno al usar de golpe toda su fuerza, retorciéndole el brazo izquierdo detrás de a espalda y girando para dejarle debajo.-¿me la darás?

-No- chilló el cantante aún estirando el brazo derecho mientras lloraba de risa.

-Tendré que comerte a ti- un beso en el cuello y enseguida bajó al pecho sin soltarle el brazo inmovilizado. El moreno gemía y se curvaba con la camiseta arremangada hasta el extremo.

-No, no podemos hacerlo ahora nos están esperando…Tom…Tommy…me rindo- y acercó la pasta hasta su bajo vientre en donde su hermano llevaba rato haciendo de las suyas-ten…

Y el rubio la cogió hundiendo los dedos en el dulce y le miró sonriendo.

-incorpórate.

-¿Qué quieres hacerme?- se sentó en la cama, quedando el mayor en su regazo con la crema que ya comenzaba a chorrearle por el antebrazo.

-¡Oh, vamos! Quítate la camiseta y no refunfuñes…empezaste tú- y cuando la parte de arriba de la ropa del cantante estuvo fuera acarició sus labios, dejando un rastro de dulce hasta que logró hacerle abrir la boca para resbalar los dedos por su lengua caliente y blanda.-Eres increíble…- y el menor le devolvió la mirada sin dejar de lamer…sus dedos, su mano, su muñeca y resbaló por el antebrazo lentamente dejándole sentir la presión ligera de su piercing. Mientras, el de rastas tomó la botella de zumo y dio un trago, dos y aún con liquido en la boca levantó el rostro del moreno para besarle, aguantando ambos las ganas de reír al sentir como el jugo se escurría entre sus bocas sobre sus cuerpos y las sabanas.

-Esto es una guarrada- logró murmurar el cantante estremeciéndose a cada nuevo beso de su hermano.- Yo ya me había duchado hoy…voy a estar pringoso por tu culpa…además…mis pantalones.

-Prometo lavártelos a mano si no lo quita la lavadora- seguía besando el mayor con urgencia; el pecho de su hermano ahora sabía a fruta y le encantaba. Era como un perfume…el jugo de frambuesa se mezclaba con el olor de Bill…el sabor de Bill y le quedaba bien, lo mejoraba. A Bill le pegaba saber a frambuesa, talvez era por eso. Antes de querer darse cuenta ya volvía a besar bajo su ombligo y él se había tumbado de nuevo agarrándole los hombros con fuerza. "Qué diablos" pensó para si mismo antes de desabrocharle el pantalón, bajárselo hasta medio muslo junto a su ropa interior y meterse el sexo en la boca sin ni pensarlo.

-Tom!-un intento de incorporarse debido a la sorpresa le hizo apretar el agarre que mantenía sobre los hombros del mayor un instante para perder la fuerza por completo al sentir la primera caricia.

Era extraña, era una situación muy extraña, pero estaba tan excitado como si se lo estuvieran haciendo a él. Besó, lamió y chupó como si hubiera hecho aquello cientos de veces antes pese a que era la primera. Y su hermano se retorcía; se había tapado la cabeza con la almohada para gemir contra ella, cosas que Tom no podía entender. Y ya nada sabía a frambuesa, el sabor era distinto, amargo, salado, una sensación viscosa que se metía por las heridas de sus labios haciéndolas latir e hincharse.

Y sin aviso algo le llenó la boca dándole unas terribles ganas de toser al sentirlo resbalar por su garganta que logró aguantarse porque no podía apartar la cabeza, Bill se la sujetaba ahora tirando de sus rastas, haciéndole daño, clavando las uñas un instante en su cuero cabelludo sin compasión. Le sintió estremecerse, quedarse arqueado y en tensión un par de segundos para después caer inanimado llamándole entre susurros.

-Estoy aquí Bill- y le ayudó a colocarse la ropa mientras trataba de recordar donde estaban sus pantalones.

-Mira en lo que conviertes un desayuno- le sonrió mientras el otro ataba sus rastas en una coleta aun buscando sus pantalones.

-Será mejor que bajemos ya- ni siquiera se molestó en sacar de la maleta una camiseta limpia. El equipaje ya estaba hecho y cerrado y lo mismo pasaba con los pantalones manchados de zumo de Bill, que intentaba desesperado ante el espejo que su cabello volviera a ser lacio después de aquella batalla matinal.

-Te odio…mira como estoy.

-muy guapo- sonrió el mayor dando un par de saltitos para asentar sus zapatillas de deporte.

-y pringoso, y rebozado en zumo, y despeinado.- lo cogió de las muñecas para apretar su boca contra la de él durante un instante.

Un chasquido les devolvió a la realidad. Bajista y batería se apoyaban en la puerta


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Cuanto habeis visto

-¿Cuanto habeis visto?- se separaron muy lentamente, sintiendo como lentamente sus orejas comenzaban a arder.

-Lo suficiente- Gustav puso los brazos en jarra, en vano los hermanos buscaron un gesto conciliador en su rostro.

-Y desde la habitación de al lado, hemos oído incluso mas. -El bajista parecía algo mas tranquilo, pero no les miraba, miraba fijamente al suelo escondiendo su rostro entre su brillante cabello liso.

-Si me necesitáis estaré en el autocar- fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer del marco de la puerta dejando a solas a los gemelos con el bajista.

-Georg…no se que decir- Tom dio un paso hacia él. Realmente sentía que tenía que hacer algo, decir algo…pero Georg ahí plantado, con una expresión indefinible…

-No pasa nada, de verdad.- Sonrió ampliamente, meciéndose ligeramente sobre sus pies- sois adultos…os dejo solos…no tardaremos en irnos.- Y se fue tras los pasos de Gustav sin que ninguno de los dos hermanos se atreviera moverse y casi ni a respirar durante casi un minuto.

- Mierda…puta mierda- susurró Bill.

-Hablaré con ellos- pasó la mano por la mejilla del menor pero este se apartó molesto, dedicándole una expresión que dejaba muy claro el "no te acerques".

-Yo no te he hecho nada- recalcó lentamente el de rastas, pero el cantante no contestó- como quieras. Recoge tu maquillaje. Nos vamos.

Durante todo lo que duró su avance por el pasillo del hotel las tres secas afirmaciones que habían salido de su propia boca resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Eso era todo? ¿y ahora que?¿haber mostrado sus sentimientos solo una noche podía mandarlo todo al infierno?

Bill le seguía, callado y cabizbajo a una distancia de un metro. Él tampoco decía nada y su expresión se había vuelto indefinible tras unas enormes gafas de sol.

Entraron en el ascensor en el que apenas había un par de personas más.

Nadie decía nada. Todo era horrible. Había pasado de ser el mejor día de su vida a ser uno de los peores. Suspiró ciñéndose la gorra mientras se maldecía en silencio.

Entonces sintió una caricia. El dedo de Bill acariciaba sus nudillos pegando el brazo al suyo que colgaba muerto, contra su cuerpo.

Le miró de reojo, el menor no le miraba, miraba al frente fijamente y sin pestañear. Todo el mundo conocía aquel truco. Era el que usaban los niños para no llorar.

Apretó su mano con fuerza sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo y no le soltó hasta que el ascensor se detuvo.

-Hablaré con ellos y les haré entrar en razón…- el menor le miró dulcemente. Sabía que el guitarra era mejor para eso que él- les diré que fue culpa mía.

-No ha sido culpa tuya- un susurro ahogado y de nuevo, las ganas de devorarse a besos allí mismo porque total…y que mas daba ya…

-¿Crees que Georg estará en el comedor?

-Lo más probable- le sonrió ligeramente- ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

-Será más violento si nos ve a los dos juntos…luego te cuento.

ooooOOOOOOoooooo

Tal hi como habían imaginado, el bajista se aposentaba en una de las sillas atracándose de todo lo que había conseguido poner sobre su bandeja de desayuno. No le vio entrar concentrado como estaba en un bollo de crema que no pudo sino hacer sonreír al de rastas por resultarle aquella pasta tan familiar.

-Georg déjame explicártelo por favor- no se sentó hasta que el aludido le devolvió la mirada, algo alarmado por la aparición del rubio.

-¿El que?- murmuró sin dejar de masticar fijando sus ojos café en los del guitarra.

El joven se cruzó de brazos sin saber exactamente como comenzar.

-Lo que visteis en la habitación…Bill y yo…

-Estais juntos, ya lo sabemos- apartó su cabello antes de volver a mordisquear los dulces.

-Quiero decir que…si os incomoda, si no os gusta…quiero quiero dejar claro que- había pensado en aquella frase, y la había repetido en su cabeza mil veces, pero no por eso dejaba de doler- este…esta banda…todo…es el sueño de Bill y si a Gustav o a ti os incomoda algo de todo…bueno…yo…estoy dispuesto a ceder a otro el puesto de guitarra- miraba la mesa. Se hizo el silencio tras la frase, que después de haber sido dicha en voz alta parecía aún mas grave que cuando resonaba en su cabeza. Ni siquiera imaginaba la vida sin aquella banda, pero por Bill se quedaría rezagado. La banda tenía que seguir, como fuera. Apretó los puños cuando oyó al bajo tomar aire para hablar.

-¿De que estas hablando?- el castaño había dejado y le miraba alarmado.

-Sé que todo esto es raro…no quiero que todo se vaya a la porra, así que por favor…no me enfadaré.

-¿Dejar la banda? ¿pero tu estás tonto?- Tom levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su ceño fruncido.

-Lo de Bill esta mañana fue muy repentino…os lo habríamos dicho…pero no imaginábamos que lo descubriríais así…lo siento- Georg puso los ojos en blanco dudando entre si estamparle el pastel o no.

-¿Repentino lo tuyo con Bill? Por Dios santo Tom ¡Llevamos años viéndolo!- fue el turno de el de rastas para fruncir el ceño- Por favor, no sé hasta que punto os creíais que Gustav y yo éramos sordos, o ciegos, o idiotas o yo que sé.

-Pero pero…- "si esto comenzó ayer" el final de aquella frase quedó anclada en su estomago antes de pronunciarse. Había comenzado mucho antes, solo que no se habían dado cuenta.

-Aunque reconozco que hubiera preferido no encontrarme con algo tan explícito así…de buena mañana, y menos con Bill por medio…dios, tiene como algo que roza la pedofilia.

-Bill no es ningún niño- Tom había pasado de la vergonzosa sumisión a la escandalizada auto defensa obviando totalmente los comentarios anteriores de Georg.

-Pero es tan inocente…y tu un pervertido- suspiró en tono dramático- hay que ver…no sé como tienes moral de ponerle las manos encima, aunque no sé de que me sorprendo ya.

-Pero pero…- no había defensa posible. Relatar algo de la noche anterior significaría rechiflas de Georg durante meses, años e incluso probablemente próximas vidas.

-No hay peros que valgan- su expresión de burla cambió a un tono mas serio cuando le tomó de la mano un instante para llamar su atención- lo vuestro no es fácil para nadie. Ni para vosotros de llevar, ni de esconder, ni de aceptar, pero no quiero ni que se os pase por la cabeza que Gustav y yo no vamos a apoyaros en todo lo que sea posible, porque no es así- sonrió ampliamente. La sonrisa de Georg siempre deslumbraba, era cálida y (algo que Tom siempre había odiado pero ahora agradecía) algo paternal- Somos TH y somos…- tomó el periodico situado a su izquierda sobre la mesa y tras pasar algunas páginas a toda prisa leyó en voz alta-…"la mejor banda de Rock-Pop europea del momento"- el de rastas rió con timidez agachando la cabeza. Se sentía tan aliviado tras aquellos dos días que casi quería llorar- ¿Qué nos podría ir mal?

Un ruido les sobresaltó; el batería había entrado en el comedor posiblemente buscando al castaño, que le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la mesa.

Pero no lo hizo. No hizo nada. Solo giró la cara y luego desapareció sin abrir la boca.

-Está enfadado- y de nuevo la recién desaparecida desesperación volvió a caer sobre el cuerpo de Tom como una losa- joder… lo sabía, lo sabía- y ya no aguantó las ganas de llorar. Ver salir por la puerta a Gustav casi huyendo de él le dolió como una puñalada.

-Sí…va a estar molesto unos días- pensativo Georg se rascaba la cabeza con una medio sonrisa.-Pero ya se le pasará.

-No, tio…esto no se pasa…no me habla. Joder, mierda- cogió el pañuelo que el bajista le tendía, tratando de esconder su cara roja de vergüenza.

-No es por ti.

-Claro que es por mí, ¿Cómo coño no va a ser por mi?

-Bueno sí, vale, es por ti…pero- frunció la boca en una mueca inocente mientras buscaba las palabras para explicarse- pero no es lo que tu crees…es solo que…Gustav y yo…-Tom le miró un segundo atónito y de reojo. No…no era posible que ellos…

-¿Gustav y tu QUE?

-¡No, no! No es eso- se defendió el mayor dándose cuenta de por donde corrían los pensamientos del rubio- digo que Gustav y yo…hará unos 7 meses hicimos una apuesta.

-¿QueQUE?

-Bueno…él decía que tú no serías capaz de follarte a Bill, y claro…pues….yo nunca he tenido mucha fe en tus escrúpulos y menos en esos temas.

-Apostasteis acerca de que si nosotros dos…- Tom sentía su cara arder de vergüenza- ¡eso es totalmente amoral!

- Yo que sé, estábamos borrachos…además- le señaló un segundo bajando el tono de voz- tú te follas a tu hermano gemelo, no eres quien para hablar de amoralidad.- Sonrió cruzándose de brazos- confió en tus escrúpulos y perdió, así aprenderá a no hacerlo.

Tom le tiró un panecillo a la cabeza y Georg se lo devolvió y ya estallaron las risas y en parte, se sintieron salvados.

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Bill le esperaba algo apartado del autobús. Todo estaba listo para partir en menos de dos horas. Nada mas verle aparcer corrió hacia él con expresión preocupada, deseando un beso que Tom no podría darle por estar al aire libre, pero tal vez si, un abrazo.

-¿Qué tal fue?- pasó la mano por sus rastas con gesto de preocupación al ver restos de llanto en los ojos de su gemelo.

-Pues verás- el rubio le abrazó la cintura y con mucho cuidado dejó un beso en su hombro- te vas a reír.

--ENDE--


	10. Chapter 10

EXTRA

EXTRA

-Vamos paga- de mala gana el batería sacó el dinero que un cajero acababa de escupirle y lo puso en las manos de Georg que sonrió. Nada más y nada menos que 300 euros, que nunca venían mal.

-Así aprenderás a apostar por caballos ganadores- Gustav se rascó la cabeza y le miró con su eterna expresión indefinible.

-No creo que pueda volver a apostar contra ti.

-Al menos veo que la lección si que la has aprendido- un pequeño chispazo de mala conciencia golpeó al bajista.- ¿Te hace que con este dinero nos vayamos a cenar por ahí en cuanto lleguemos?- el otro le miró aceptando con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

-Ahora ese dinero es tuyo. Mientras no me metas en uno de esos con velas y violines.

-Na…pensaba algo más en plan espectáculo…mh ¿un striptease?

-Deberías vivir bajo una ducha fría- rió el batería de buena gana. Tenía cara de niño, y las veces que reía a carcajadas (como aquella) se acentuaba haciéndole parecer mas aún mas dulce.

-Era broma era broma- miró el reloj media hora y el autobús arrancaría.

-Ya, claro.- Gustav le golpeó el brazo en broma aunque algo más fuerte de lo que el bajista habría deseado.

-Entonces que…¿Me aceptas la cena?

-Está bien- dio una calda al cigarro y se lo pasó al castaño con una sonrisa.

-Un beso indirecto como dicen las quinceañeras- murmuró mirando el cigarro con cierta malicia.

-Dios…necesitas una groupie ya- se miraron un segundo y Georg adoptó una expresión inusualmente seria.

-¿Entonces no me besarías?

-¿Qué gilipollez es esa? Claro que no- se escandalizó el otro

-Pues yo a ti sí- antes de que el otro pudiera decir esta boca es mía el bajista lo tomó de los hombros y le besó no en los labios pero sí en la comisura, durante un segundo. El rubio se levantó como movido por un resorte con la cara totalmente roja y los ojos como platos.

-No me extraña que te lleves tan bien con Tom sois tal para cual joder…estáis enfermos los dos- y se fue dispuesto a tumbarse en la cama del autocar y olvidar aquel maldito día.

Y Georg todavía se quedó unos minutos más allí sentado terminándose el cigarro con una sonrisa en la cara que no hubiera desentonado en el gato de Chesire. La gira sería muy larga.

Dio otra calada…

…y torres más altas habían caído…


End file.
